Chance
by Airashii
Summary: an InuKag fic its really diferent....rr
1. Fast Pass

Chance  
  
Fast pass   
  
Ch.1  
  
The story has a demon hunter, a normal person, a lecher, and a half demon. Can you guess who is who? Its our inu team in another fanfic!!!! Disclaimer : I don't own inuYasha or any of the cast….yet… This fan fic is almost completely out of charrie..have fun reading : 3  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Actions*  
  
There were a couple of children whom grew up together and lived in a little town called Sakashi. Everyone knew each other and was somewhat happy. The story starts a few years back when a new family moves in. The new child in town was a girl. She was about 5 years old and was named Kagome Higurashi she had just moved from a bigger town and so far had no friends. The first person she met was Inu Yasha whom was the boy next door. Kagome was outside playing with her chalk on the side walk as her family settled in. Inu Yasha and his mother had just got home from grocery shopping and were taking things into the house. His mother made him cancel on a friend to go visit the new neighbors. Then walked over to Kagome's who was still outside when they reached her door. Ms. Higurashi answered the door and called Kagome in as she invited her guests in to the home.  
  
The two women sent the children to play in Kagome's room as they entered into deep conversation. Kagome and Inu Yasha at first disliked each other. Kagome's only doll was broken cuz of the move and she was looking for something they could do. Inu Yasha snapped the dolls arm back into place. "It happens to my toy samurai all the time. Here you go." Says Inu after he's done. "Thanks, oh no you got cuts on your arm where you get them? Come on I know how to fix those." says the young Kagome as she leads him to the bath room and mends his wounds. "All better." She replies. "My brother always does that. So you're new here huh? My Names Inu Yasha but everyone calls me Inu. Then I think your mom called you Kagome right? Well I'm happy we live next door to each other so we can be good friends. "Says Inu. "Yeah, I hope we stay friends forever then. "Adds Kagome .Years pasted since the friends had first met and they had grown lots.  
  
They both met Miroku and Sango during junior year and became friends instantly well not really Miroku had a wandering hand when he was with Kay. Then Sango put him in rehabilitation with the many beating from her bag. The only changes that were evident in the group of friends. Some which were obvious and others that weren't as in the boys now liking girls , and girls liking boys , Sango and Miroku's going out , Kagome's liking Inuyasha , And InuYasha liking someone else . It was sad to see Kagome faking that she was happy for InuYasha when he and his girlfriend Kikyo were together because it hurt her that she wasn't the one he was hugging.  
  
Sango and Miroku knew this as well and tried as many things possible to keep her occupied since he rarely visited or called anymore. Then after high school they went to the same college still being friends. Kagome was studying to be an animator, Miroku a physiatrist, Sango a demon hunter, Inu a sword expert .It was now the day of graduation and everyone was happy to go into separate ways after it was all over .After graduation Kagome went home while the others stayed for the dance. Kagome just lay on her bed thinking about everything trying her best not to think of the hanyou which was hard. Sango and Miroku were enjoying themselves when they saw Kikyo and a guy named Hojo dancing. Miroku noticed Inuyasha drinking something and spiting it out when he saw what was going on. Then walked over to Kikyo and asked what was wrong with her. She then said coldly "our a boring half man who is weak and pitiful " then walked off with Hojo. Sango called Kagome on her cell and told her what happened and said he was on his way home and hung up.   
  
Kagome was only a block away and walked to his house and went inside waiting for his arrival. He got home at around two in the morning and stunk of liquor and she assumed he tried to drink Kikyo away. Inu Yasha had seen her and asked what she was doing there. "I came cuz I was worried you were going to do some thing stupid like this Inu. I'm just worried about you." she said calmly. He just looked at her then turned around and told her off. It crushed her so she left it was making her wonder if that's what he really thought of her that way. She had disappeared that morning. Sango was the first to go visit and was shocked to find a note .Which said sadly:  
  
Dear friends, I have left for good .Do not try to locate me. Since now I know how much Inu despises me. Don't feel sorry for me ok. I will keep our memories together forever since they are priceless. Don't worry I will be fine where ever I go. Love you all, Kagome Higurashi  
  
Sango then called Miroku and told him what seemed to have happened and he said he would meet her at Inu's house to have a chat with him .*KNOCK KNOCK!!* Inu Yasha woke up with a really bad headache and just woke up to hear someone at the door. "I'm coming! I'm Coming!" he shouted as he ran to the door. On the other side were Sango and Miroku looking extremely ticked off. The two came inside his home as he shut the door. "So how are you guys? Where's Kay? Then again why are you looking at me that way? "Inu added quickly. Sango got up and walked over to him and slapped him and started yelling. "HOW CAN YOU!!!! YOU ARE SUCH SCUM!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER AND NOW YOUR ASKING ABOUT HER!!!?" Miroku interrupted and put an end to Sango's rant to ask if he really didn't know what was happening? "Honest! I didn't know she was here or it was her I was drunk. How am I supposed to know? Unless …. Uh oh ….Sango don't kill me ok! I thought she was Kikyo I really did I swear!!!"   
  
Mean while ………………………………...................................................................  
  
'Darn I didn't think I'd use this place until last resorts were unavailable .Reminder be nice. 'Thought Kagome as she walked up the stone steps of a lovely mansion. * Ding**Dong*** the door opened revealing her mother in a very fancy outfit. "Hi mother can I stay a few days?" she asked. "You're not pregnant are you dear? Oh yes come in "adds Mrs. H. "No mother I'm not expecting "added Kagome trying to suppress her anger. Kagome walks to her room and dials Sango's # but gets the machine and leaves a message . "hey its me Kagome I'm alright . So don't worry . I'm at my mothers house . Well sayonara . " Humm…. 'I wonder if they even know I'm gone ? Oh well .'   
  
Back to the others *~*~*~*~*~*~******~~~~~~~***~~~*~*~~*~~~*  
  
Sango arrives home and checks her messages . ' Miroku , Miroku , Miroku , Miroku , and ……… KAGOME!! She called now to tell Inu .'thinks Sango as she runs to the phone .   
  
Ring ** Ring ** "Uhh… hello Inu speaking .You what !!!Ok At her mothers ok alright I'm going over there ok bye." Inu hangs up the phone and drives off to Kagome's mothers house in Tokyo which is 9 hours away . 


	2. Lost Again

Chance  
  
Lost again  
  
Ch.2  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Actions*  
  
~~~Change of scene ~~~  
  
Inu hangs up the phone and drives off to Kagome's mothers house in Tokyo which is 9 hours away. Inu Yasha didn't under stand why Kagome left if she knew they were like family. It finally hit him when he was stuck in traffic . That he understood why she left and the reason was that she cared for him and he just treated her like a child when she was exactly the same age as him. 'Now I need to get to her !' *Inu Yasha takes a shortcut *   
  
~~~In Kagome's room ~~~  
  
***Ring**Ring** "Hello? Sango?! Your what ?! You and Miroku only right ? We shall see … Dinner would be ready when you both get here. Ok. See you in a few . Sayo ." Said Kagome hanging up the phone and picking up her cat Buyo. She walked to the front of the mansion and sat on the rim of the fountain. She turned at the sound of a car screacthing up.   
  
Once Inu's car stopped he got out and ran to Kagome. Kagome blinked and ran into the house locking the door. "Mom don't let him in …If you do stall for me please I need to get away from him…"She says running off to her room to pack her things quickly. Inu stood there confused. 'why did she run from me?' He thought and knocked on the door. Mrs. H opened the door and let him in and sat him down. "So may I ask why my daughter doesn't wish to speak to you?" She asks sitting down on her chair.   
  
Kagome hurried tossing her things in her bag. She was about to leave through the back door when she heard his voice. 'Shit…now how to get out…'she thought as she looked out the window and saw a nieabors car about to leave. *Kagome jumped out the window and landed on the bush and ran to the car. * "Mr. Takachi Can I have your car? Please I need to get somewhere…"She begged. Mr. Takachi looked at her. "For a price…$700." Kagome looed in her bag and gave him the 700. And took his keys and drove off.  
  
Inu heard a car take off and ran to the window ." Shit Kagome where the hell are you going?!" He shouted as he was about to leave. When Miroku's evo4 pulled into the drive . "hey inu Kay already feed you?" he asked parking his car. Sango got out frist and waled over to Mrs. H "so wheres Kagome at?" she asked. Her mother shruggs . "I was going to follow her…until someone pulled up…"Says inu refering to Miroku. *ring* Sango picks up her cell. "Hello?" "Sango ….Can you pick me up?" "er…depends where are you…" " I'm lost …I think I'm lost in shinjuki …I'll be at the park if you can I rented a hotel room…just incase you don't get here before nightfall…" She said to sango. "InuYasha's hearing picked up where she was at and took off driving.  
  
~~~At Shinjuki park~~~  
  
Kagome sat on the swing and rested her head on the chain. 'Do I actualy love Inu ? Then why am I running? Am I afrid he hates me? Maybe I should call Sango up and tell her to sent Inu….Naw…' She thought as she heard a car park near by. The sun had started to set…The ending of the worst day of her life all she did was run. 


	3. Quit Running

Chance  
  
Quit running   
  
Ch.3  
  
The story has a demon hunter, a normal person, a lecher, and a half demon. Can you guess who is who? Its our Inu team in another fanfic!!!! Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha or any of the cast….yet… This fan fic is almost completely out of charrie .. Have fun reading : 3  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Actions*  
  
The sun had started to set…The ending of the worst day of her life all she did was run. Inu Yasha walked up behind her. Kagome seemed debating emotions and turned to see Inu a few feet away form her . She got up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Inu Yasha Followed this time determined not to let her escape. He caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. *Kagome Blinked*  
  
"Kay if you ever run from me again I am so not letting you escape…Why are you avoiding me Kay tell me!!" He said looking down on her. Kagome looked away from him and squirmed she was trying to get away still and gave up. She looked at him. "Why should you care? Let me go!!" She said angry. "I Care …because I….thought about how much you mean to me…And I'm not letting you run away from me." he said smirking. Kagome looked at him "You Idiot let me go!!" She complained. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked her. "No!!!"She shouted at him. InuYasha sat up and sat her faceing him. "Kagome Listen to me what I said that night wasn't what I think of you…I ment it was for Kikyo. I'm sorry for treating you like a little kid…Can you forgive me?" He asked looking at her. *Kagome blinked* "Your actually saying sorry?…Why should I forgive you?"she asked smirking.   
  
Inu thought for awhile. "Because I've grown to love you…more than a friend…"He said to her. Kagome looked at him. "Your serious your not messing with me right?!"She asked thinking about her emotions. "No it the truth Kagome." He replied.   
  
Kagome leaned over and kissed him. Inu blinked but deepened the kiss. "inu I…I…love you..too…" She said after she broke the kiss and started blushing.   
  
"I never would have guessed Kagome…So lets go home before everyone worries …"He says helping her up. Kagome get up and follows him. "Inu Its late maybe we should just stay here?" she asked remembering she rented a room . "Sure why not. " Kagome and Inu waked to the hotle and to the room. Kagome opened the door and sat down on the bed.   
  
"Good night Inu…sweet dreams…"She said Laying down on the bed. Inu followed and layed down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Night Kagome-san." he replied resting his chin atop of her head .  
  
Arashii: That was so cute *starts crying* To bad it's the end…Unless you guys and gals review!!  
  
I was planning to make a lemon….if I got some ideas…from some of my favorite viewers!! So e-mail me your ideas to  
  
DarkCagome@hotmail.com 


End file.
